Pride and Prejudice
by LiberalShill
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant the III had grown up in a wealthy conservative family who held bigoted views towards minorities, particularly African-Americans. So the last thing that Fitz expected when he went to college, was that one woman would go against everything he had every been taught and turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you enjoy this story. This isn't really based off the book (though I love it), but more so the concept is. Of falling in love with someone of a different class or social group that you make pre-judgements about. It also takes place in modern time. Just so you know, Olitz is endgame. Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **"Is not general incivility the very essence of love?" - Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_**

* * *

"Come on Ballard, can't catch a ball?" teased Fitzgerald Grant noticing that his friend seemed to have lost interest in their game of football.

"Sorry man, I just got distracted" said Jake sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Although he sounded apologetic Jake's eyes remained fixated on a something not too far into the distance.

Fitz followed his friend's line of vision and squinted his eyes. A girl who was holding a stack of books to her chest was making her way past them. She was wearing a white blouse with a long black skirt that hid her legs and flats. Her wild curly hair was neatly tucked in a bun. The girl was slender and so petite that Fitz knew she was at most 5'2. Her doe brown eyes gave her an aura of innocence and demureness. She seemed like the type to keep to herself and avoid the spotlight. Yet the way the sun radiated off of her brown skin gave her an angelic glow which made it impossible not to notice her beauty.

"She's quite cute don't you think?" Jake noted looking to Fitz for confirmation.

"She's certainly one of the comelier member's of her race" admitted Fitz almost reluctantly. He felt a pang of self-loathing for being attracted to such an inferior creature.

"Oh come on Grant, she's probably not like most of them. After all, she did get in here." Jake gestured to the statue of John Harvard to illustrate his point.

"Well that's not particularly hard considering Affirmative Action and quotas. For one, she's black so the admission officers saw her as an opportunity to diversify the classrooms. Also, she's a woman, so Harvard will be seen as a place that promotes gender equality and all that nonsense. Either way she was bound to get in." While Fitz hated all minorities, he held a special disdain for blacks and Hispanics. After all, they were always mooching off the backs of hardworking whites and Asians, who deserved to be at elite colleges far more than they did.

Jake sighed, he admired Fitz and often looked up to him but sometimes he found his friend's worldview annoyingly myopic and restricting. He knew that his prejudice was due to his upbringing. Fitz had grown up in an incredibly wealthy conservative family that had instilled in him certain beliefs concerning other races.

"Whatever man I'm gonna go talk to her" said Jake jogging over to the small girl. Fitz huffed but decided to follow him out of sheer boredom.

Olivia looked up and noticed that two tall men seemed to be making their way in her direction. She gulped but told herself that they were probably headed to Sever Hall for a lecture. Olivia crossed her legs and buried her head in her copy of the _The Bell Jar_.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Jake outstretching his hand to her.

Olivia froze but didn't give any other indication that she had heard him. Maybe if she kept reading then they would lose interest and leave her alone.

"Hey I don't bite" joked Jake seeing that she was clearly shy.

Olivia swallowed and her hands started fidgeting making her grip the book harder than necessary. She simply turned her head away from him and pretended that he didn't exist.

Jake looked slightly dejected and crossed his arms thinking about how to soften her up. Fitz on the other hand was getting annoyed with her behaviour. What right did this lowly girl have to ignore them?

Fitz grabbed Olivia's shoulders and turned her back around to face them. He grinned when he saw her big brown eyes widen in fright. She put the book in front of her like a shield not knowing what else to do. He silently chuckled, was the book suppose to protect her from him?

"I know that _your kind_ tend to not have the best manners, but just so you know it's rude to not respond to people when they're being friendly to you. Especially men such as ourselves who have far more importance in the world and influence that you could only dream of. If we wanted to we could ruin you in every way possible. In other words, dear it's in your best interest to acknowledge us, especially me, when we address you. Is that clear?"

Olivia nodded her head while trying to blink back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. Fitz saw that she was starting to cry and unconsciously wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. In doing so he couldn't help but notice the softness of her cheeks or the plushness of her lips. Unable to help himself he leaned forward and inhaled her scent. Fitz had to bite his lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Olivia had a fresh lavender scent with a hint of lilac and vanilla. It was completely intoxicating.

Realising that he had lost control of the situation, Fitz shook his head and reaffirmed his grasp on her shoulders. In a crisp authoritative voice he asked,

"Now that we understand each other, what's your name?"

She whispered it in such a soft voice that he had to lean forward to hear her.

"Olivia Pope."

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. I know it was a bit short, I'll write longer chapters in the future. Please review and tell me what you think about it so far. Have a great weekend :)**

 **Tumblr: theliberalshill**

 **-LiberalShill**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.**

 **AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean so much. I've decided that I'll try to update weekly. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Fitz was fucked.

No _royally_ fucked.

For the second her name left her pretty little mouth blood shot straight to his groin.

And he stood there still holding her shoulders, dumbstruck, with a painful erection straining his pants for everyone to see.

Olivia felt something hard pressing into thigh. When she looked down, her mouth fell open in shock; she pushed past him as hard as she could and ran away. The book she was reading flew out of her hands and fell atop the stack she had seated beside her.

"Fitz!" Jake shook his shoulders trying to bring him out of his trance. Fitz's eyes remained fixed on the place where Olivia had been as if his mind hadn't fully caught up to the fact that she had left.

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain against his left cheek and jumped up with a start. His erection instantly deflated.

"Owww! Ballard what the hell was that for?" Fitz glowered at his friend angrily.

"Sorry man, I just couldn't snap you out of it. You were too busy ogling her."

"I wasn't ogling her" denied Fitz vehemently shaking his head.

"Then how do you explain the fact that you got a boner just from hearing her say her name?" Jake crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bench Olivia had sat in.

"It must have been the wind" said Fitz briskly walking away from Jake towards their dorms. Jake quickly grabbed Olivia's books and ran after him.

"Really the wind? Why can't you just admit that you're attracted to her?"

"There's nothing to admit because I'm not. Blacks are the scum of the earth. They're good for nothing lowlifes who haven't contributed anything meaningful to society. I could never be attracted to one of them. It's simply impossible. So why don't you stop pestering me and drop it?" Fitz's fists were balled up tightly by his sides and his cheeks had turned a bright red colour.

"Hey dude I didn't mean to get you mad. I'll let it go okay."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten so angry in the first place," he apologized feeling slightly guilty about blowing up on his best friend.

"Well if you're not into her, would you mind if I asked her out?"

"Of course I don't mind, if you want to sully yourself with her diseases be my guest," said Fitz waving his hand dismissively and putting on a blank face.

Jake would have been convinced by Fitz's nonchalance had he not known his friend. He saw the way Fitz had tensed up when he asked him the question and knew he wasn't okay with it.

The two men walked the rest of the way to their dorms in silence each with a lot on their mind.

* * *

Olivia ran as fast as she could until she made it to her dorm. She swung her door open and went straight for her drawer. Then she pulled out a brown paper bag and breathed in and out of it until the anxiety left her body. Letting out a sigh of relief, she fell onto her bed and reflected on her turbulent morning.

It had all started at 8:00am when she had gotten a text from her father saying that he was in town and wanted to see her. He wanted to meet on Saturday at a cafe near Northern Cambridge. Even though Olivia had agreed to go she was unsure about it. Her father and her had a strained relationship. When her mother died a few years ago, he had been so distraught that he didn't think he could raise her alone. So Olivia was sent to an all-girls boarding school in Switzerland called Surval Montreux.

Despite being a quiet unsociable girl, she had thrived at Surval Montreux and graduated as the valedictorian. However, she had endured significant challenges, being the one of only seven other African-American girls at her school and not being rich. Many of the white Swiss girls made fun of her hair and turned their noses up at her when they found out that her dad was merely a paleontologist; as opposed to being a wealthy diplomat or head of state. Because of this, the day Olivia had found out that she had been accepted to Harvard, she was elated. She thought that she was finally going to be surrounded by true intellectuals who cared more about her ideas and reasoning abilities than her income level or the colour of her skin.

It wasn't until today that she was proven drastically wrong.

The first guy was alright. He seemed genuinely polite and had a friendly smile. Yet he also carried this creepy vibe around him that made Olivia apprehensive. The blue-eyed guy on the other hand was downright terrifying. He had regarded her with this harsh appraising look from head to toe that made her squirm. Then when he had grabbed her shoulders she was so stunned she couldn't get herself to speak. While his racist tirade infuriated her, she was so overcome with fear that she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

But what had freaked her out most of all was that he seemed to be strangely infatuated with her. He had wiped the tears away from her cheeks almost as if he couldn't handle making her cry. She also noticed him leaning in to sniff her and when she had told them her name he seemed to have gotten a bit...excited.

Olivia vowed to herself that if she ever encountered him again and he said something mean or nasty, she would defend herself. She wasn't going to let her college experience be tainted by idiotic racist bigots like she had in high school. Even if that meant standing up to an intimidating privileged asshole who could potentially make her suffer for it.

Her phone buzzed and she was reminded that her women's studies class started in ten minutes. She reached over her bed to grab her copy of _Gender Trouble_ off her dresser but didn't find anything. Suddenly, remembering that she had left her books on the bench when she ran away from the two guys she let out a string of curses. Well, she'd just have to make due with a PDF from her computer. Olivia hastily put her laptop in a bag and ran out the door, just barely making it to her lecture on time.

* * *

Jake was frantically walking around and asking people if they had seen a girl named Olivia Pope. Most people didn't know who she was and the few that did said she was probably at the library. This didn't help Jake much considering that there we're over 70 libraries at Harvard positioned at different places across campus. Nevertheless, Jake checked every single one of them and still couldn't find her. He saw a café nearby and decided to take break.

After reaching the café, he pulled out a seat and waited to be served. He put his hands behind his head, lazily surveying the place. The café was filled to the brim with sleep deprived students who wouldn't have been awake without consuming large amounts of coffee and Adderall.

Looking around he spotted a familiar girl in one of the booth's close to the bathroom. Although he could only see half of her face, he knew it was Olivia. She was rapidly typing away at her computer and seemed oblivious to the world around her. He took her books with him and steadily made his way towards her.

Olivia was completely swarmed. She had a 20-page paper due tomorrow on the Iranian Revolution in which they were only allowed to use primary sources printed in Farsi or French. To make matters worse, she also had a Calculus exam coming up and her professor was abysmal at teaching. On top of all of that her women and gender studies professor had demanded that they submit an analysis of _Gender Trouble_ by Monday at midnight.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped up in surprise. She whipped her head around to face the person who had interrupted her and left out a sigh of relief upon noticing it was only the one of the boys from earlier.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to return the books you had left on the bench." Jake put her books on the table and leaned against it peering into her eyes.

"N-no worries you're fine. And thanks for getting those back to me, I thought someone had stolen them." Olivia gave him a timid smile then went back to typing. When she looked up a minute later she noticed that he was still there and raised an eyebrow.

"My name's Jake Ballard. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said grasping Olivia's hand in a firm shake. She wanted to recoil once she felt his sweaty palms, but didn't out of sheer politeness.

"Nice to meet you Jake, I'm-"

"Olivia Pope, I know. Also sorry for my friend's behaviour he can be a bit of an ass sometimes. He doesn't recognize true beauty when he see's it." Jake gave her a wide creepy grin and slowly licked his lips in an attempt to be sexy. He looked so ridiculous that she wasn't sure if she wanted to puke or laugh.

"It's fine, I understand. Thanks for returning my books again." She sat back down, subtly inching her belongings further away from Jake. She went back to work hoping that he would take a hint and leave.

"It was my pleasure. Are you busy tonight?"

She sighed. Couldn't he tell she wasn't interested?

"Y-yeah I have a date with someone," she said struggling to come up with an excuse.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know them. They go to a different school," she answered hoping he wouldn't press her for details.

"Which school?"

Darn it! Just her luck.

"Wellesley" she said naming the first college that came to mind which happened to be an all-women's school.

Jake's eyebrows rose to the top of his head. "You're a lesbian?"

"Uhh well-"

"Oh for Christ's sake, can't you tell she's not into you?" A girl with long auburn hair came into view. She was wearing a short crop top covered by a faded flannel shirt. Her long legs were clad in black fishnet stockings that contrasted with her red Doc Martens.

"Excuse me but I'm not talking to you Whelan," replied Jake annoyed that she had interrupted him.

"Yeah but I'm talking to you buddy. Bothering a girl who isn't interested in you isn't suave or manly, it just makes you look desperate. Now get lost," retorted the fiery redhead flicking her hand towards the door.

Jake looked to Olivia to defend him but saw that she was biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh at his expense. Angered and embarrassed he stormed out of the café with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said in a voice full of gratitude and awe. She wish she had the guts to do that.

"It was no problem" replied the redhead waving her hand.

"I'm Abby by the way. Abby Whelan. And you are?" She outstretched her hand to Olivia.

"Olivia Pope." They shook hands and Olivia invited Abby to sit with her.

"So is this your first year here?" asked Abby signaling to a waiter. They ordered their food then resumed talking.

"Yeah. How could you tell?"

"It's just that you remind me of myself when I was a freshman. All shy and polite."

"Is that a bad thing?" Olivia asked not sure if she should take offence.

"No, it's just a thing," she replied cheekily. Olivia furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"When you're freshman here you tend to be more naive and assume that everyone is your friend. It isn't until you've been here for a while that you realize they're a lot of awful people who hide under friendly facades," clarified Abby clearly talking from personal experience.

"Oh I think I've already discovered that" replied Olivia thinking about what happened this morning.

"What are you referring to?"

"I had a run-in with the boy you just chased away and his friend, earlier today. The boy was fine, but his friend was terrible. He insinuated that I didn't have manners because I'm black and that he would destroy me if I didn't show him respect. Can you believe the audacity of some people?" Olivia started laughing nervously but stopped when she saw that Abby wasn't joining in.

"Olivia, did this guy have curly brown hair and dark blue eyes?" Abby's demeanor suddenly became more serious.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked not sure what the problem was.

"Stay away from him. His name is Fitzgerald Grant the III. He comes from an extraordinarily wealthy family that has a lot of clout both within the political and business arenas. His father is the CEO of one the most powerful multinational corporations. His mother on the other hand, Vivian Grant, is a senator from California that comes from one of the oldest political dynasties in American history with blood as blue as the Mayflower. Ballard is easy to deal with but Grant on the other hand.. Let's just say I pity the bastard who gets on his bad side."

"Wow," Olivia gulped still processing the information. She sincerely hoped that he didn't remember her.

"Wow indeed," agreed Abby nodding her head.

"So what were you doing before I got here?" she asked Olivia changing the subject.

"I was just working on my essay about the Iranian Revolution. It's due tomorrow and I'm only halfway done. For some reason the professor is only letting us cite sources that are in French or Farsi, which makes it even more difficult to write." Olivia rubbed her temples thinking about the amount of work she had to do.

"That bites."

"Yeah, but at least I have good music to help me get through it."

"Really? What are you listening to?"

"Come closer," she said beckoning Abby with her hand to sit next to her. She gave Abby one of her earbuds and waited for her reaction. The redhead's eyes grew wide in complete surprise.

"No way! You like Nirvana?"

"Yeah. Why is that such a surprise?"

"You're just so prim that I couldn't imagine you liking Grunge music."

"Well looks can be deceiving."

"Obviously." They shared a laugh and hung out for the rest of the evening. Olivia learned that Abby was also a political science major and they shared a similar taste in music. They also balanced each other out well. Whereas Olivia was shy and introverted, Abby was bold and outgoing. The two girls knew that they would soon become great friends.

* * *

It seemed that no matter what Fitz did he couldn't get Olivia out of his head. After his rather embarrassing morning, he had locked himself in his dorm all day. He thought that burying his head in his work would make the thoughts of her go away, but was sadly mistaken.

 _Her eyes_. He sighed remembering the way she fluttered her eyebrows at him when she had told him her name. The girl's innocence was simultaneously tantalizing and infuriating.

 _Her lips_. They were so unbelievably plump and probably just as soft. He almost came when he pictured them wrapped around his cock.

 _Her skin_. He remembered it being softer than silk as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Vivid images flashed through his mind of the contrast their skin tones would make while they were in the throes of passion.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he said aloud to himself desperately trying to find a plausible reason that would assuage his self-hatred. After some deliberation, he came to the conclusion that he was thinking about her because he hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. Grabbing his phone off the counter, he texted his on-and-off girlfriend Melody Weston and waited for a reply. Within a minute she responded telling him that she'd be there soon and in lingerie.

A few minutes later Fitz heard someone knocking on his door. The moment he opened it Mellie burst into the room, grabbed his collar and latched her lips to his. Fitz picked her up while slamming the door with his foot. Keeping his lips attached to hers the entire time, he took her to his bedroom and laid her down.

"Fitz don't you love this new chemise I bought? I picked it out just for you," whispered Mellie flipping her brunette hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah babe, it's great" he said terse and to the point. Fitz attacked her neck while yanking her panties off. He tried to unhook her bra but the chemise got in the way. Annoyed he ripped it down the middle then hastily removed her bra.

"Hey! I paid $300 for that" Mellie whined as she saw him throw her expensive lingerie on the floor.

"Sorry, darling I promise I'll replace it." He quickly rid himself of his clothing and grabbed a condom. Once he was ready, he placed himself at her entrance and slammed his cock inside of her.

"Oh yeah Fitz, right there" she moaned as he pumped faster and faster.

He grabbed her hair and yanked it back while increasing the speed of his thrusts. Though Mellie's moans spurred him on, when he closed his eyes he couldn't help but picture another woman. One who had dark brown eyes, curly hair, and mocha skin. Imagining that it was her underneath him instead of Mellie, Fitz changed the direction of his thrusts to make them more powerful. She dug her nails into his back and he knew she was about to come.

"Fitz!" She let out a shrill screeching noise as she climaxed. Mellie let go of his back limply falling back on to the bed.

Fitz felt his orgasm approaching and began erratically pumping into her.

As he rode out the waves of his orgasm he imagined _her eyes, her lips, and her skin._

"Olivia!" He collapsed on top of Mellie, completely spent. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Mellie's high-pitched voice bounce off the walls.

"Who the hell is Olivia?"

Fitz was definitely fucked.

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. The next one will involve more direct interactions between Olivia and Fitz. Also, don't worry Fitz will be put in his place soon enough. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! Have a great week :)**

 **Tumblr: theliberalshill**

 **-LiberalShill**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I got a message on Tumblr about the story. Just wanted to let you know that I'm reworking the outline to make it better. I haven't abandoned it. I realised with Obsidian that writing one chapter after you finish that last isn't very inefficient and can lead to inconsistencies. I'll probably update soon and don't worry Olivia will get stronger and give Fitz a piece of her mind soon enough:)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Liberalshill**

 **Tumblr:theliberalshill**


End file.
